


Blood Bonds

by italianice15



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15





	1. Bite Me

Deep in the dark, damp caves of some country in Eastern Europe, the Avengers hunted for Dracula. The bloodsucking bastard was abducting people from small villages and leaving their lifeless carcasses behind. They'd been called to track him down, but he'd somehow alluded them for the better part of two weeks. 

" There is strong magic guarding that mountain. I suspect the demon stays there.", Thor said to Steve.

" He's a vampire, oh godly one, not a demon.", Tony corrected sarcastically over the coms. 

" I don't give a shit what he is, we better catch him soon.", Natasha snarled. She was still bitter from the discovery of a little girl's body in the woods two days ago. The gnarly punctures on her neck and shoulders told them it was Dracula's doing. 

" If Thor thinks something's up, we should listen. He knows more about magic than any of us.", Clint reasoned. With that, they abandoned their previous positions in favor of a gaping opening in the side of the nearby mountain. 

Snow began to fall as Thor, Steve, and Bucky trudged through the snow and mud that hugged their legs. 

" Can't he fly?", Bucky asked Steve.

" Yeah, but he doesn't like to leave his team behind if he doesn't have to.", Steve replied, earning a small hum from the brunet. 

" Aye, soldier of the winter, I find it best to be in the company of my teammates.", Thor added from his place ahead of them. 

Thunder groaned across the sky, the snow shifting to rain. The snow became slippery, making the journey up the mountain all the more dangerous. 

" Maybe Goldilocks, Feathers, and I should go up to the cave. Can't have anyone spraining their ankles now, can we?", Tony smirked, but the ringing of actual concern was there. Somewhere. In the background. 

" The three of you can't handle Dracula all by yourselves.", Natasha said when she and Clint met up with the team at the bottom of the mountain.

" First of all, rude. Second of all, night's coming, so we can lure him out here. It'll be like a really bad teen vampire movie.", Tony suggested with a smile.

" That doesn't sound like such a good idea.", Steve shook his head. 

" On second thought, maybe we should let them bite Steve. He'd make a very good vampire with the way he sucks the fun out of everything.", Tony glared at the blond. A snort of laughter from Bucky was the billionaire's only reply.

" Sam and Thor don't have armor like you.", Natasha gestured to them. 

" Fine, I'll go by myself.", Tony nodded. Before anyone could protest, he was gone. 

" Son of a- What is wrong with him?", Sam pinged the bridge of his nose.

" You want that list alphabetically or chronologically?", Clint replied with halfhearted humor. 

" What do we do?"

" Start climbing."

\--

Tony finally located Dracula. Well, located was the wrong word to use. His armor stopped working for some godforsaken reason and he was forced to leave it. So, there he was, completely vulnerable, lurking around a vampire-infested cave. Not two minutes later, something grabbed his arm and he felt the violent, heartstopping, pounding pain just behind the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

" No! Not him.", Dracula's voice reverberated throughout the cave. Tony's vision blurred, his dark brown eyes hooded with sudden sluggishness.

" He's just bait. We need something more worthy than a simple mechanic.", Dracula spat. He neared Tony and the other vampire. 

Dracula was a sickly gray color with long, black hair and deep, blood red eyes. His fangs showed just a touch when his mouth was closed, a constant, ominous reminder of what he was and what he could do.

" Bring him."

Tony was dragged deeper into the mountain. There was a small nook just off the main pathway where they threw him against the rocky wall and slid a rock in front of the entrance. It was at that point, just as he regained some consciousness, that he mentally kicked himself for not listening to Steve. His pride, however, doubled back in half a second, praising Tony for finding Dracula in the first place. 

His celebration was cut short by the blackness edging at his vision. His eyelids drooped and his breath came in long, useless gasps. His wound pulsed and the deep, dull pain that coursed through him was chased by jutting, sharp shots in his bones. 

Tony lost track of time when he woke up to an agonizing cry just on the other side of the rock. Then, the sound of something heavy being dragged met Tony's ears. His body felt like jello, his muscles dead and useless to him. He couldn't stand, crawl, could barely even roll over. Nonetheless, the reality that one of his teammates being taken by the vampires left him restless.

\--

Bucky was the first into the cave. The others were quite a ways behind him, but he couldn't wait. They'd lost Tony's location hours ago and they could reach him by the coms. 

Bucky stalked into the cave. Immediately, he knew he had eyes on him. The familiar burn in the back of his neck from being watched made him shiver slightly. Still, he moved along silently, staying away from the walls. He say the suit in a heap on the ground, the helmet gone. Tony wouldn't just leave it behind, would he? As he knelt down beside the armor, his left arm locked up.

" What the hell?", he mumbled.

" A simple spell.", a deep, resounding voice echoed off the cave walls. Bucky stood and saw Dracula, accompanied by twenty vampires, holding the Iron Man helmet Shakespearean style in his hand.

" What did you do?", Bucky barked, his own voice rivaling the coiled malice of Dracula's.

Dracula circled Bucky, pondering the man like he was an animal. Bucky stood stiff, his prosthetic straight as a board, his metal hand balled up in a fist.

" Him. He's perfect.", Dracula drawled. The swarm of vampires came for Bucky like a wave crashing onto the shore. He managed to fight most of them off, but they were just as strong and a tad quicker than he was. He felt the first bite, then the second and third came soon after. After the seventh, he lost count. He felt his blood being drained from him as the vampires drank it greedily, some of it spilling onto the floor. Dracula shooed them away finally, kneeling over Bucky. 

" You'll make a good soldier. Like you were for HYDRA.", he taunted. Bucky tried to fight back, tried to say something, but he was on the edge of consciousness. 

Dracula lifted him up and turned his head to the side, exposing the sensitive spot the vampires left untampered for their king. His tongue flicked over his fangs hungrily, eyeing the newest member of his legion. In one ruthless motion, Dracula buried his fangs into his neck.

\--

Days later, the rock was rolled away from the entrance of Tony's small cave and three vampires, the same ones who'd been drinking his blood over the duration of his stay, walked in, their solid, dark eyes hungry. One picked him up, threw Tony over his shoulder and walked out, the two others poked and prodded the genius' limp body. They walked for a long time, the swaying back and forth made Tony nauseous. 

" We've brought him. What do we do now."

" Drain him and tie him up. Make sure our soldier is watching.", Dracula instructed. 

Tony was tossed to the ground and a roar broke through the cotton-like stuffiness in Tony's head, leaving a dull ache behind. Then, he felt the same bone-crushing, ripping, merciless bites. One on his left shoulder, one on his right shoulder, and the last on his right forearm.

" Too bad your friends won't be here to see this. They left without you.", Dracula laughed. Tony disregarded his words on account of him not hearing them in the first place. He let out strained, useless moans as his own blood was taken from him. 

Bucky was livid. He watched as Tony was drained and there was nothing he could do to help him. The three vampires were much too familiar with Tony's body. The way handled him as he helplessly tried to push them away was sickening. That was supposed to be him. That was supposed to be Bucky's blood. How dare they steal from him? Who did they think they were?

Bucky shook the intrusive thoughts away. He didn't know what Dracula had done to him, but he felt the change in his head and in his body. 

" Look at them, James. They're taking what's yours. Didn't I promise you you'd have what you wanted most? I keep my word for my most loyal soldiers.", Dracula said lazily. He walked over and undid Bucky's reastraints. 

" Take what's yours, James."

Bucky, with a quickness he hadn't had before, ripped the vampires easily away from Tony. He soon realized his mistake, as their fangs were still deep inside Tony's body. Large, gaping wounds were left in pairs across his body. Tony writhed below him, so Bucky tried to hold him close, something deep and primal lead his movements. Despite his good intentions, Tony pushed his hands away. 

" Give him a moment. He'll either accept you, or bleed out on the floor. The choice is his. I assume he'll make the right one.", Dracula said indifferently.

" What have you done?", Bucky's voice was more hostile than it had been before.

" Nothing. I gave you what you wanted. You ripped them away, you caused Tony this pain.", Dracula hissed. Bucky looked down at Tony, his chest rising and falling heavily. Soon, he settled back into his subtle movements and quiet, pained moans. Again, Bucky tried to lay a hand on Tony. This time, he leaned into the cool touch of Bucky's metal fingers.

" See? I told you he'd make the right choice.", a sly smile spread across his pale face. He walked toward Bucky, who had Tony's face buried in his chest.

" He's mine.", Bucky snarled as Dracula got closer.

" Not yet.", Dracula smirked, his fangs glinting in the dull light. Bucky growled and shoved Dracula away, the vampire king in awe of his soldier's strength. He needed to be careful, or his plans of turning a super soldier into his slave would backfire.

" You have to claim him before night comes.", Dracula said, dusting himself off.

In truth, Bucky did need to claim Tony before night came, but not so Tony would be tied to Bucky, but so Bucky would be tied to Tony. If Bucky did not latch to Tony soon, the timeframe for a proper bond to form would pass and Dracula would lose his bargaining chip. 

Fortunately, in his hazy, possessive state, Bucky listened to his king. Tony, however, shied away from him, but managed to keep Bucky's body close. His broad, well-muscled chest was much more favorable than the rocky ground.

Softly, Bucky lifted Tony's chin. The man was hesitant for obvious reasons. His wounds had clotted only moments ago, but the metallic scent was fresh and Bucky was losing control. He exposed Tony's neck and, in an effort to comfort him, licked gently where he planned to bite. He sank his fangs into Tony's neck slowly. Tony still hissed in discomfort, his eyes squeezing shut, but he didn't cry out like he had before. 

" Good.", Dracula sang. Perhaps his plan would turn out as he'd hoped.

\--

Dracula's plan went to Hell in a hand basket less than twenty-four hours after Bucky latched to Tony. The biggest mistake on his part was trying to take Tony away from Bucky so soon. That was what left half of Dracula's army lifeless and sprawled around the vast expanse of caves and pathways. Dracula and a few soldiers managed to escape, but barely. Bucky and Tony were alone now.

" Mine.", Bucky held Tony close, his flesh fingers carding through Tony's hair. Tony was still dazed and fatigued from trauma and blood loss, but he hummed in acknowledgement of Bucky's voice. 

" Anybody in here?", Bucky heard Clint call from outside. His already enhanced super soldier senses were further strengthened thanks to becoming a vampire.

" Maybe they got away.", Sam replied. 

" Are those vampires dead?", Natasha asked. Footsteps came soon after. They were inside and looking for them, looking for Tony. They would take him away. Tony was Bucky's. They wouldn't lay a finger on him. He continued to listen to their footsteps, though they were still far away. Bucky laid Tony gently on the floor of the cave. The brown eyes man's whine at the loss of Bucky's warmth was heartbreaking, but Bucky had to get rid of the intruders.

" I'll be back, I promise.", he reassured softly.

He was careful to stay absolutely silent. Bucky followed the three Avengers as they searched throughout the mountain.

" Why couldn't Steve come?", Clint complained.

" Conflict of interest. SHIELD doesn't trust that he'd make the best decisions on a mission like this.", Sam answered.

They were getting dangerously close to Tony now. Bucky let out a deep, low growl that got their attention.

" Bucky, what the fu-"

" Go away!", Bucky rushed forward and slammed Clint into the wall, breaking apart the rock and leaving an imprint of the archer in the stone.

" What the hell's the matter with you?", Sam yelled as Clint collapsed. He barely dodged Bucky when he charged at him. Natasha was thrown aside easily, as if she weighed nothing.

" I said go away! Tony's mine!", Bucky grabbed Sam and tossed him next to Clint after shoving him into the ground. 

Then, breaking up the commotion, was a whimper from deeper inside the mountain. Bucky snapped to attention and was gone a second later. 

Natasha, with what breath she could manage to spare, turned the com in her ear on.

" Code green."

\--

Bucky saw Tony sitting up by himself for the first time in four days. He looked tired and sick, so Bucky went to comfort him.

" I'm here, I'm here. I won't leave again. They're going to take you. I have to keep you safe.", Bucky rambled on and on, but a crash and the sound of rocks falling and breaking interrupted him.

The pathways to the cave were demolished and the massive, lumbering form of the Hulk was no farther than ten feet away. 

" Cold man hurt Hulk's team.", he grimaced. 

" They were going to take Tony.", Bucky fired back, just as beastly as the huge, green figure in front of him.

The fight that ensued was like a story Thor told about crazy Asgardian Tuesday nights. Bucky was now powerful enough to give the Hulk a run for his money. Tony, still curled against the wall, was somehow able to avoid being hit by flying debris as someone, who was definitely not Bucky, dragged him away from the fight.

" C'mon Tones, you're safe now.", Clint grunted.

" Bucky.", Tony mumbled.

" He can't hurt you anymore. God, what happened to you?" 

Out of the cave and in the sunlight, Sam, Natasha, and Clint could see Tony's mangled skin.

" Son of a bitch.", Sam uttered breathlessly.


	2. There Once Was A Good Man

Tony was taken home to the tower and a short while later Bucky was captured, using the term loosely, and back by Tony's side. The only thing keeping Bucky from ripping apart the inexperienced agents sent to bring him back was the promise of Tony's blood.

" You want to explain that one more time?", Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Dracula turned Bucky into a vampire and is now latched to Tony.", he summarized. Fury shook his head, thinking how, in all his time at SHIELD, nothing quite this strange had come his way.

" Dracula, who we still haven't caught, who is still building his army, who is still leaving dead bodies across the eastern hemisphere, turned James Barnes, who is already a threat to national security, into a vampire and is latched, whatever the hell that means, to Tony Stark, arguably the most unstable person I've ever met. Is that what you're telling me, Rogers?"

" Yes, sir."

This was bad, beyond bad. This was a clusterfuck of a catastrophe that Steve, as well as the rest of the team, was having a difficult time wrapping his head around.

" They're both dangerous, Rogers.", Fury said lowly. Steve knew where this was going and this time he didn't think he had an argument in Bucky or Tony's favor. 

" I know, sir, but we can keep tabs on them. We can-"

" I know you're more than capable of keeping tabs on them, but that's not what we need. We need to keep them, especially Barnes, under control. Seems, since the last time I was here, there's a lot more holes in the wall. More body shaped dents, too.", Fury looked around the communal living room. It was true, there were holes, dents, and broken furniture.

" A small mishap. Won't happen again.", Steve promised quickly. Fury saw the respiration in his face and allowed a moment of sympathy to pass.

" I know he's your friend and I know you hate seeing him like this again, but look around you. Is this going to look good at his next follow up? The UN is hard enough on him, do you think this will help? If he comes with us, if both of them come with us, they'll be safe, taken care of.", Fury's face slackened, the tension in his brow fading away.

Before Steve could answer, a raspy, weak voice came from the hall.

" He's right, Steve.", Tony said. The sight of the, usually, upbeat, animated man that always had a sarcastic comment on hand was now sickly and tired.

" No, Tony. It'll just take some time. Nobody's going anywhere.", Steve said again, his blue eyes fixed on Fury.

" Look, this isn't what I-"

" Of course this is what you wanted. You've been on Bucky's ass since the minute he stepped foot back in New York." 

A gruff, hostile growl reverberated around the living room, sending chills up everyone's spine. Tony turned as quickly as he could without getting dizzy to see Barnes emerge from the hallway.

" Go to bed.", Bucky glared at Fury and Steve. Once he accepted that they weren't a threat to Tony, he paid them no mind. 

Bucky's solid red eyes took in Tony's sick state. He was well aware that he was the cause of Tony's illness, but he had no control. When he needed to feed, he fed. Sometimes it hurt, sometimes he took too much, but the alternative was a lot less favorable. Besides, Tony was always a generous man and saw no reason to stop here. He ate more, slept more, like he had a choice, and made sure Bucky was always sated. He was a very obedient blood bag.

" I was just hungry. I'm gonna get some food.", Tony's speech was quiet and a little slurred.

" You have food in the penthouse.", Bucky's growl grew deeper, his fangs hung lower. He grabbed Tony by the arm and ushered him to the elevator.

Steve and Fury watched the exchange. It was mildly disturbing, to say the least. Fury looked back at Steve wordlessly.

" I- He's not-", he tried.

" Think about the team, Steve."

" He won't go easily.", Steve relented. Fury smiled slyly, chuckling before speaking again.

" Yes, he will."

" This won't work."

" Yes, it will."

\--

Bruce, along with Pepper, were part of a special, highly exclusive group. This group cantained only the two of them and, if Bucky was feeling particularly generous, Rhodey was also included. Those were the only three people who could be within ten feet of Tony without being launched across the room by a very angry, very possessive vampire. That was the reason fourteen agents lay askew around the penthouse, why Sam was hunched over in pain, why Bruce was on the verge of Hulking out, and why Steve was trying his absolute best to calm down his best friend.

" Bucky, they're just taking Tony to the doctor. He's sick, Bucky. They're going to help him.", he called from across the room. Tony laid on the couch, too exhausted to give a damn about what happened around him.

" He doesn't need their help. I can take care of him.", he bellowed. His eyes were pitch black. The team had never seen this side of the vampire. Bucky hauled Tony over his shoulder and took him back up to the penthouse. Bruce took deep breaths in and out, calming himself before standing.

" I'm going to talk to him."

" No, Bucky won't listen-", Steve tried to stop him.

" Not Bucky. Tony."

\--

" You're sick.", Bruce said.

" No, I'm not.", Tony retaliated.

" You're dying."

" Been there, done that."

" Bucky needs help."

Tony stayed quiet.

" We know we can't cure him, but he needs to learn to control himself. Look at you, Tony.", Bruce gestured to the scars and open, poorly wrapped wounds.

" If you go with Fury, they'll help him."

Tony sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. They weren't the same brown eyes that were full of life and excitement. They were dull and dark.

" Help me pack before Bucky gets back from the kitchen."

" You're a good man, Tony."

Tony didn't think he was a good man. He never had, even before this shit storm. He just guessed it was what happened when you had feelings for someone. This someone just so happened to be a newly turned vampire.

\--

Wherever Tony went, Bucky went, too. It wasn't something he sought out to do, but it just happened. So, when Tony followed Fury to a ship to take them to the helicarrier, Bucky followed, but he wasn't quiet about it.

" Tony, get back here!", he shouted across the landing pad. Tony didn't turn around, though he wanted to. He stayed by Fury's side as the SHIELD director helped him to the ship.

" Tony!", Bucky snarled, marching toward the two. 

Fury leaned toward Tony's ear, having enough of Bucky's drama.

" Say the word and he'll be sedated the entire trip."

" Already tried that. Doesn't agree with him.", Tony replied. He carried two bags, his and Bucky's, but they seemed to be weighing him down. Fury took one, earning a shove from Bucky.

" I got it.", Bucky snatched the bag away and walked ahead of them to the ship. 

" I see he's come to terms with this.", Fury smirked. Tony didn't respond, he couldn't. His vision began to blur, everything sounded distant and muffled. He felt himself hit the ground when everything went dark.

\--

Tony woke up in a bright white hospital room. He recognized it as the medical bay of the helicarrier. He was hooked up to machines and monitors and his wounds were tended to properly. A woman entered the room. She seemed stressed, but she smiled wide at Tony when she saw he was awake.

" Good afternoon, Mr. Stark.", she greeted him. Tony wanted to say something back, but he couldn't.

" Are you feeling well today?"

He nodded.

" That's good. You have a serious case of anemia and infected wounds. It's taken quite a toll on your body, but some rest and heavy medication should have you back on track in no time."

Mustering all his strength, Tony sat up and took a deep breath.

" Where's Bucky?"

The doctor's face fell. She began writing on her clipboard. He waited patiently, too tired to press her to answer.

" He's in a holding cell. He's been...less than cooperative.", she answered eventually.

" Can I see him?"

" I wouldn't advise it, Mr. Stark."

" Why not?", Fury stood at the door. He looked to the doctor sternly.

" Well, I don't think he's strong enough for that much stress."

" Once he sees Bucky, the stress will be gone. Believe me, this is what we've been waiting for for three days.", Fury helped Tony out of bed.

" I've been asleep for three days."

" Like a light. The rapture wouldn't have woken you up, Stark."

\--

Bucky paced around his cell. The blank gray walls drove him crazy. It was dry, everything was so dry. He was hungry, he could feel himself slipping further and further. He hadn't fed in three days. Bucky knew the moment he saw Tony, he would pounce on him, so he would hold himself back as much as he could.

" You've got a visitor, Barnes.", Fury's voice echoed off the concrete walls. Bucky could smell Tony's blood, but it was muddled with medicines and soaps.

Tony sat in the one folding chair in the corner. Bucky stood in the corner opposite him. 

" You two have fun. I'll be back.", Fury left the cell.

Bucky had to admit that Tony looked a lot better than he did at the tower. He looked rested and the bandages littering his body were clean. 

" Come here.", it was barely above a whisper, but Bucky's head snapped up as if Tony had yelled at him.

Tony started undoing his bandages and Bucky was instantly at his side.

" No, no, no, what are you doing?"

" You're hungry."

" I can wait.", Bucky insisted. Something inside him screamed as he gently replaced the bandages. It went against everything he felt, but he couldn't feed now.

" Just take what you need-"

" If I did that, you'd be dead.", he barked. Tony, too hopped up on medication to be alarmed, gave in and leaned back in the chair. He rested his head against the hard wall and evened his breathing. The journey from his hospital room to Bucky's cell was like climbing Mount Everest.

Tony was dressed in a white hospital gown. The garment against his pale, sickly skin washed him out. He almost looked like a ghost. 

" I'm sorry."

Tony lifted his head and opened one eye.

" Come again?"

" I'm sorry. I know you're sick because of me. I just- I can't control myself. I need you."

If the circumstances were better and Tony didn't already know that by 'you', Bucky meant his blood, Tony probably would have kissed him. 

" Well, if becoming a person-raisin keeps you alive, then that's fine.", he leaned against the wall again. He fell asleep there, lightly snoring and bringing Bucky the comfort he didn't know he needed. Fury came back, as promised, but didn't take Tony back to his room. He brought in another chair and sat in the middle of the cell. Bucky watched Fury and how close he got to Tony. 

" How are you, Barnes?", he asked casually.

" Peachy.", he answered.

" Been using Stark like a juice box, I hear."

Bucky threw him a dirty look. 

" What if I told you I could help you?", Fury leaned forward in the chair enticingly.

" You gonna shove me back in a freezer?"

" Probably. If my plan doesn't work out, that is.", he laughed. Bucky slid down the wall and sat on the floor. His tongue ran over his fangs hungrily, eyeing Tony's neck.

" How?"

\--

Fury kept his word and, soon enough, Bucky was better. Not fixed, far from it, but better. He was still insanely possessive, but Tony could roam freely and Bucky was content to watch from across the room. 

They were back at the tower, actively went on missions, and resumed a new normal schedule. For the sake of things, Bucky moved into the penthouse. Tony made a daily schedule of feeding times and Bucky stuck to it religiously. The team slowly got used to Bucky's feedings, too. Every so often, Clint would make a snide remark, but Natasha was quick to put him in his place. 

In the morning, Bucky made Tony breakfast since he'd be sucking blood out of his shoulder two minutes later. It only seemed fair. When Tony was in the lab with Bruce, Bucky had a designated spot where he could watch and wait for the next feeding.

Steve was perhaps the most lost in all of this. His best friend was now stuck to his other friend's hip like glue. That left little room for him to wiggle in. He wasn't jealous, though. No, absolutely not. He wouldn't wish that kind of arrangement on anyone. He was happy to sit on the sidelines until one day when Bucky met him in the communal kitchen.

" Hey, Stevie.", he said, he sounded nervous.

" Hey, Buck. I haven't seen Tony. He must still be in the lab.", Steve said.

" I know, I just came from the lab. I wanted to talk to you.", he sat across from the blond at the kitchen island.

" Oh, watcha got on your mind?"

" Listen, I know the passed couple of months have been...rough. I know you were all patient with me and I know you called Fury to help because I was a heinous asshole to Tony and I can never repay you for that. Thanks, Steve."

" Don't worry about it. You're my friend.", he smiled warmly. Bucky held his head in his hands.

" Are you okay."

" Yes... No... I'm not sure.", Bucky contemplated.

" What's the matter?"

" Before...this, I knew I liked Tony-"

" What?", Steve sat straight up.

" But now I can't tell. And if I still do like him, I can't do anything about it. If I started dating Tony, that relationship would be very unhealthy, and that's putting it lightly.", he began to ramble quickly.

" You like Tony back? That's great.", a broad smile came over the blond's face. Bucky, needless to say, was confused. 

\--

" You told him I liked him? Are you insane? He probably thinks I'm a creep with a vampire kink or something and this is how I get off. Oh my God, Steve."

" He likes you, too."

" Shut up, that's not funny. He's gonna think I have weird fetishes.", Tony began to pace. Steve was amused, as he'd never taken agony to be shy about his sexuality.

" Steve, are you coming or not?", Bucky called from the front door.

" Bye, Tony. Buck and I are going to the movies."

" You're going on a date with the guy I like?"

" See ya.", he laughed, leaving Tony to wallow in self pity.

" I guess it's not a kink or a fetish if you liked the person before they were a vampire.", Tony reassured himself. 

This sucked. No pun intended.


	3. Stormy Nights

Tony hadn't been so nervous around someone he was attracted to since high school. He was usually clear about his intentions, but there was something different about Bucky. Maybe it was because the blue eyed man had his mouth on him on a regular basis, but Tony wasn't allowed to take it any further. There was serious pent up sexual tension that steadily grew more and more uncomfortable. 

Bucky noticed this change in Tony's behavior. The way he left the room immediately after he fed was a bit cold, but he understood. Bucky hated the way he couldn't peruse his attraction to Tony. It was weird and messy and no good would come of it.

Steve saw how his friends avoided each other as much as they could, given their arrangement. He tried to make plans where they would be together, he tried getting everyone out of the tower so they could be alone, he even bribed Fury to put them on a couple of missions together, but nothing seemed to work.

" Steve, this is the fourth time this week I'm gonna be alone with him. Are you sure there's no room for me on the mission. I can ask Tony for a couple pints of blood to tide me over for a while.", Bucky begged as Steve packed a bag.

" No, it's a simple job for Bruce, Natasha, and me. You'll be fine, just keep your distance like you always do.", Steve patted him in the shoulder and gave a supportive smile. Bucky knew he was bullshitting him and crossed his arms.

" Eat shit, Steve."

" Ask him out, Bucky."

" How? How do you ask a person who you drink blood from on a daily basis to dinner and a movie? 'Hey, Tony. Maybe after I get done sucking on your neck, we could get some coffee.' I may be kinda new to this dating thing, but I'm pretty sure that's not how you do it.", he said pointedly.

" I never said it was going to be easy. Thor's in Asgard and Clint and Sam are on a mission. You have thirty days to ask him. If you don't, I'll do it for you.", Steve playfully threatened.

" You wouldn't. Actually, could you, please.", Bucky perked up, suppressing the part of himself that wanted to punt Steve from a rooftop for even thinking of asking Tony out at all. Tony and his blood still belonged to Bucky. 

" You're a hundred years old, dammit. Do it yourself. I'll see you in a month.", Steve walked toward.

" See ya, punk."

" Bye, jerk."

\--

Three days passed and Tony and Bucky had yet to have a conversation that serpassed small talk and Tony's aimless rambling while he worked some science related things out in his head. Bucky quickly grew antsy as he watched Tony work. Steve's words never left him and he decided to give it a shot. What could possibly go wrong?

Wiping the blood from his mouth, Bucky satup straight on the couch. Tony patched himself up and realized Bucky was staring at him.

" You still hungry, Bucky-boy?"

Oh God, those fucking nicknames would drive Bucky over the brink one day.

" Yeah.", he answered thoughtlessly.

Tony pulled at his shirt collar when Bucky stopped him.

" No. Um, you wanna go get coffee?"

The way Tony comforted his face in various degrees of confusion was disheartening, but Bucky waited it out.

" You don't like coffee.", Tony stated flatly.

It was true, that shit was disgusting. It stunk, it looked gross, and it tasted horrible, no matter how much milk, cream, or sugar you put in it.

" It doesn't have to be coffee. I just felt like going outside. Been stuck in here for a while.", Bucky looked down at the couch cushion. Tony, again, twisted his face in confusion.

" It's sunny outside. Doesn't it hurt to go out in the sun?"

" No. Not anymore."

Most vampires couldn't bare the sun, but Bucky's healing factor made quick work of the aversion. Now, it only felt like he was sitting in front of a space heater. Bareable, but prickly and annoying.

Tony seemed to be considering the idea. If Bucky wasn't mistaken, which he probably was, it almost looked like Tony had a somewhat hopeful expression on his face before he slowly nodded. 

" Yeah, that sounds fine."

" Oh, well, do you have a place in mind?"

\--

They ended up at a bar at one-thirty in the morning. Tony was taking shot after shot with Bucky next to him in a booth in the darkest corner of the bar. The alcohol didn't really affect Bucky as much as Tony's blood did. The amount of tequila in that man's system would send an elephant on its ass. 

Every now and then, Bucky would bring Tony close and bite into his neck. Tony, who was blitzed out of his mind, had become very touchy as the night went on. When Bucky showed no protest to his more adventurous fondling, Tony took it upon himself to see exactly how far Bucky would let him go. It was sort of an experiment. Because science.

Science was thrown out the window shortly after Tony gave Bucky the best handjob this side of the equator. They somehow ended up in the penthouse. JARVIS, an as-yet unrecognized saint, had the decency to darken the windows, shut down the elevators, and lock all the doors. 

Tony basked in Bucky's careful attention. The vampire wanted nothing more than to draw more sounds from Tony, as he'd taken to hiding his face in his pillow. He soon had Tony screaming and moaning and praising every deity when he plowed him into the mattress. Bucky was completely lost until he realized he was feeding and fucking at the same time. Tony seemed to have no problem with it as he bared his neck for better access, so Bucky fucked him harder to make the pain of feeding fade away.

By the end, blood and cum drenched the bedsheets, Tony was asleep beside Bucky, and a storm had started up outside. Bucky didn't need to sleep very often, so he laid there in a drunken daze and watching the lightning outside. He felt Tony curl into his side and wrapped his right arm around the shorter man. He spent the rest of the night like that.

\--

Apparently, vampire hangovers sucked a thousand times harder than normal hangovers. Bucky's already sharpened senses filtered absolutely nothing as light, sound, and smell made Bucky burrow further into the covers. 

" Bucky?"

" Shh..."

" Why am I in your room?", Tony sat up, taking in the condition of Bucky's bedroom. There was no response, but in his half drunk stupor, Tony could easily figure out what happened. He laid back down and pulled the covers over his head. 

Hours passed before either of them were in any condition to get up. Bucky was the first to rise. He took a shower, dressed himself, and went to make some breakfast, technically lunch as morning was long gone, for Tony. 

Tony walked into the kitchen a short time later, bathed and dressed, but no less horny.

" Hey, after we eat, how 'bout we fuck again?"

As enticing as it was, Bucky was sure Tony was still drunk and not in his right mind. That was, until Tony dropped to his knees and unbuckled his belt in the middle of the kitchen.

\-- 

Bucky pulled out of Tony's ass and rolled to the side, dropping onto the mattress in a breathless heap. 

" Oh my God, we should have done this a long time ago.", Tony moaned against the pillow. 

" Really?"

" I've been waiting for this for a while, Buck.", Tony turned his head to look at him. He would have rolled over, but everything from the waist down was unresponsive for the time being.

" You're not just coming on to me because I'm always around and available?"

" Don't think me so shallow.", Tony joked. Bucky smirked a little, but stared up at the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact.

" You know I really like you, right?", Tony cocked an eyebrow.

" I really like you, too."

The rest of the month passed blissfully. The two couldn't keep their hands off of each other like the sappy couples on tv, but it was worth it. Well, until Clint almost caught Bucky blowing Tony in the living room. 

\--

Tony was standing too damn close to Natasha. Sure, it was because they were in a collapsed room that was crumbling above them and, sure, there was no way out, but it was still too damn close. 

" Why are you growling again?", she barked at him. Bucky kept quiet and remembered that this was no time to argue. Tony was singlehandedly holding the the ceiling up, so now was not the time to be possessive. Bucky tried to find a weak spot in the rubble to crawl out of, but he kept getting distracted. 

" I found a hole. It's pretty small.", Natasha announced. She managed to crawl through, but Bucky wouldn't fit.

" Stay here, make sure Tony's okay.", she instructed. Of course, Bucky would make sure Tony was okay. It had become his life's work. He turned back to see the suit straining under the weight.

" You okay, doll?", Bucky asked.

" Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.", the whirring and whining of the suit contradicted him.

" She's gonna find the team. We're gonna get out of here.", Bucky promised. Tony nodded, his knees nearly buckling. Bucky wedged his way between the wreckage and over to Tony. He helped hold the ceiling up to take some of the strain off.

" Thanks, babe.", Tony said, able to straighten up some. There they stood, holding up an entire building, waiting for Natasha and the rest of the team. It wasn't until almost an hour later that the tell-tale roars from the Hulk were heard. The weight of the building dissipated as he chunked away the pieces. 

" Bucky! Tony!", Steve called out to them. Clint landed the quinjet, let everyone on board, and started heading for the tower. 

No one knew about Bucky and Tony. They weren't sure they knew what they were to each other, so it seemed best to keep it private until they got it all figured out. So Bucky thought it best to wait until they got to the penthouse to dote over Tony and fuck him into oblivion.


	4. Relapse

They’d been going strong for a few months now. The team hadn’t seen Tony or Bucky so happy in a long time. Despite their strange arrangement, they cared for each other deeply. Bucky slowly learned to be gentler with Tony for the sake of not sending him into another three day coma because of infection and anemia. Tony learned not to coddle Bucky and be at his beck and call. If they were to resume their superhero day jobs, they couldn’t spare five minutes to sate the vampire’s hunger. However, despite their progress, everyone waited for a bump in the road. Just like both their stints in therapy, there’d been several regresses that ended less than ideally. Natasha, most of all, was on edge, waiting to be thrown into the wall again for glancing in Tony’s direction. Steve settled comfortably into a false hope that Bucky was fixed forever.

—

It was a three day mission with Sam. Easy. They’d done this before. Bucky could wait three days for Tony to come back. Tony had seven blood bags to tide Bucky over until he returned. 

It should have been so simple. Nobody planned on Doctor Doom dropping Sam’s unconscious body onto the roof of the penthouse and taking Tony away to Latveria. Not only was Bucky starving, but now he was beyond pissed. Steve, Clint, Hulk, and Bucky boarded the quinjet and chased Doom while Natasha stayed behind to care for Sam. 

—

They lost Doom for a few days, but once they found him, Bucky fought with a hellish type of fury. The fight against Doom and his bots was over quickly. Bucky ripped the Doom bots apart with a dismissive manner that was only slightly startling. He was focused on finding Tony, storming through various cells in a dark dungeon until he caught the strangled whimpers of the billionaire. 

“ Tony! Tony, where are you?”, Bucky’s booming voice echoed off the stone walls. Steve and Clint followed, Hulk lumbering not far behind them. He struggled to fit in the dungeon, crouching and bending over as he shuffled along. 

“ Tony! Goddammit, Tony, answer me!”

Steve could hear the genuine worry in Bucky’s tone, though his voice became darker as his hunger grew. 

Tony’s muffled moans bounced off the walls and confused Bucky as he tried to navigate the winding walkways. He could tell he was closer and that Tony could hear him. Every shout was met with another hushed cry. 

The other three, however, even with Steve’s advanced senses, didn’t seem to understand this. Steve tried to calm his friend down and Clint gave pointed, stern glares. Hulk, worst of all, grumbled and muttered threats to Bucky, who ignored them as best he could.

Soon, they found Tony bound and bleeding in the middle of a damp, dirty cell. Bucky ripped the bars away and was by Tony’s side half a second later. 

“ Tony. Tony, c’mon doll, say something.”

Unfortunately, even as Bucky removed the old, dirty, bunched up rag that blocked Tony’s mouth, the genius couldn’t speak. Blood ran freely from open wounds that were obviously from several forms of torture. The smell and faint metallic taste in the air drove Bucky insane. As the three others approached the gaping hole where the cell door used to be, they saw Bucky lose control. However weak and exhausted he was, Tony’s protests were evident. Bucky, at the moment, couldn’t have cared less if he tried. Sinking his teeth into Tony’s skin, the brown eyed man was helpless against his much stronger love. All he could do was stroke small circles in Bucky’s hair as the vampire fed. 

Steve and Clint watched uncomfortable, seeing Tony’s face contort in pain. Hulk walked away before anything could escalate. They knew better than to try and make Bucky stop feeding, for their safety as well as Tony’s. 

—

Ten minutes later, Tony was passed out cold in Bucky’s arms and they were on their way back to the tower. When they arrived, Natasha and Sam were waiting eagerly. Both their faces fell when they saw how possessively Bucky held Tony’s body to his chest. 

“ I thought he was better.”, Sam’s broken hope was heart wrenching.

“ Guess not.”, Natasha replied. 

Steve, Clint, and now Bruce accompanied Natasha and Sam to the communal living room while Bucky took Tony to the penthouse. Bruce seemed particularly shaken and avoided eye contact with everyone, especially Steve, as he set his gaze to the floor. 

“ What do we do now?”, Clint asked, sounding something akin to a lost child. 

“ I have no idea.”, Steve answered.

“ Do we send him back to SHIELD?”, Sam suggested, crossing his arms over his chest to deflect some of his worry.

“ Do you remember how well that ended?”, Natasha shot him a heated glare.

“ Tony got him to go eventually. Maybe he-“

“ Tony was still able to walk. Did you see him when he got off the jet? That bloodthirsty jackass had to carry him. He wasn’t even conscious. How the hell is he going to get Bucky back to SHIELD?”, Bruce seethed, but his voice remained eerily even. Steve felt the bite in Bruce’s tone. Their tentative friendship had become strained as a result of their respective best friend’s newfound relationship. 

“ I’ll figure something out.”, Steve promised.

“ Of course you will, because this is all about you and what you can do and how your friend is suffering.”, Bruce stood and went to the elevator, leaving a heavy air behind him.

The silence that following was sickening. 

“ Have we already tried kidnapping Tony?”, Clint asked.

“ Countless times.”, Natasha answered. 

—

Tony slowly woke up to the feeling of his own blood running out of his body. It was a strange feeling he’d become used to. There was a familiar weight beside him, as well. Bucky held him to his chest so his dead weight wouldn’t be a problem. Tony laid across Bucky’s front and waited for Bucky to finish. 

Bucky tended to Tony’s wounds. He cleaned them as best he knew how in his insatiable state, wrapped them tight, and looked for new, untainted skin to feed from.

“ Hey, Bucky?”, Tony tried. Bucky looked up, his blue eyes replaced with dark red.

“ Could I rest a bit? I’m kinda tired.”

Brushing him off, Bucky yanked Tony’s arm forward and bit into it. Tony hissed, too drained to push away. He drifted back to an uneasy sleep.

—

Bruce stood at the front door to the penthouse. JARVIS told him that Bucky demanded they be left alone, but Bruce could be just as stubborn as the vampire when it came to Tony. However, keeping Tony’s fragile state in mind, the doctor let a few nights pass before he tried to visit him again. 

The doors to the penthouse opened and the smell of blood wafted toward Bruce. Immediately, Bucky appeared at the opening of the hallway. Rolling his red eyes, he allowed Bruce to cross the living room and led him to their bedroom.

“ You have ten minutes, Banner. Be lucky I’m feeling nice today.”, he opened the bedroom door and walked away to the kitchen, leaving Bruce to take in the sad sight.

Tony laid under the covers, his hair wild and his olive complexion slightly green and pale. Bruce went to sit next to Tony in a chair beside the bed. Tony’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Bruce.

“ Hey, Brucie-bear.”, he offered with slurred speech. Tony rolled over toward him, his bandages coming loose.

“ Hey, Tones. Jesus, does Bucky know how to wrap a damn bandage? I thought he was in the military. That’s basic training, isn’t it?”, Bruce fussed over the limp and loose bandages.

“ He gets shaky and impatient.”, Tony said with his face in the pillow.

Bruce fixed what he could and sat back down. His fingers drummed against the chair. He took deep, steady breaths to suppress his blinding rage.

“ I heard Bucky saw you have ten minutes.”, Tony sounded impressed.

“ He’s so generous like that.”, Bruce muttered. He watched as Tony settled further into the covers, no doubt he was frozen to the bone. 

“ Let me get you some more blankets.”

“ No. Bucky doesn’t like too many blankets in the way.”

“ I thought you weren’t at his beck and call anymore.”

“ I’m too tired to fight. It’ll pass in a few days.”

“ You might pass in a few days.”

Tony tried to sit up, his weakened and cold body lamenting at the loss of warmth as the covers fell away.

“ I know I’m sick again, but I can wait. Really, Bruce, I’m fine.”, he insisted. 

“ You better really like him, Tony. This better be worth it.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ I hate sitting by and watching him literally drain the life out of you. You better be so deep in love with this bastard or I’ll beat both your asses.”, Bruce ran his hand over his face.

“ I am.”, Tony said a minute later.

“ What?”

“ I really am. I love Bucky.”, Tony met Bruce’s eyes.

“ Does Bucky know that? Does Bucky love you back?”

Tears fell down Tony’s cheeks and he wiped them away quickly.

“ I can’t tell.”

Bruce almost, could have but he chose not to, just barely felt Hulk’s rage bubble up in his chest. Tony was his friend and he was in pain, he was suffering, he was being used and abused and what was he doing about it? Nothing. Not a damn thing. 

“ Time’s up.”, Bucky said from the doorway.

Tony wiped his face as Bruce stood, said his goodbyes, and left the penthouse.

—

Steve entered the lab quietly. He had his hands nervously shoved into his pockets and his head ducked low as he approached Bruce. The biologist paced around the lab, pointlessly slamming cabinet doors and aimlessly putting things on shelves that didn’t belong there.

“ Bruce?”, Steve was surprised at the swiftness with which Bruce stopped and stared at him.

“ What do you want?”

“ How-um... How was Tony?”, he attempted, not meeting Bruce’s gaze.

“ Half dead.”, Bruce answered plainly. 

Steve cringed at the furosity of Bruce’s tone, a far cry from the quiet, kind, soft-spoken man he usually was. 

“ And Bucky?”, Steve looked up then and Bruce almost shoved him out the window.

“ Why would I know how Bucky’s doing? If I had to guess, I’d say he’s doing just fine. He’s got Tony locked up there. He’s got everything he needs.”

“ I know it seems like he’s just using Tony-“

“ Seems like?”

“ But it’ll pass. It always passes. They’ll be fine. We just won’t let Tony go on any more missions for a while.”, Steve said with a helpless shrug. 

Bruce gave Steve a look that rivaled his own trademarked Disappointment Stare, except this look was designed to make the receiver feel irredeemably stupid.

“ Are you kidding? Not let Tony go on missions? Not let Tony do what he loves? Not let Tony save people and, occasionally, the world? Not let Tony feel like he’s worth something? That he’s not just Bucky’s food supply?”, Bruce pressed, watching Steve take a few tentative steps back.

“ I just don’t want anyone else to get hurt?”, he held his hands up in surrender.

“ Of course you don’t. That’s why you look the other way.”, Bruce spat.

“ You go up there all the time. Why don’t you do something?”, Steve grew defensive. Bruce was quiet for a moment.

“ Because Tony tells me not to. Tony tells me he’s fine.”, Bruce answered, hearing his elbow on a table and burning his head in his hands.

Steve knew that sinking feeling. Bucky would say he was fine when he clearly wasn’t and, no matter how much he knew he should help, Steve couldn’t bring himself to outwardly doubt his friend.

“ You know Tony loves him?”

“ I can see it.”

“ But he can’t tell if Bucky loves him back.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. Tony didn’t deserve that.

“ We have to help him.”, Steve’s voice carried so much emotion and wavered so greatly, Bruce thought he was on the edge of tears. He looked back to confirm his guess. Steve’s eyes were red, the skin around them colored pink. Tears welled up, but they didn’t fall. He wouldn't let them.

—

Bruce, again, convinced Tony to get help. This time, it was in the lab and Bucky supervised closely. The rest of the team watched, unsure of what to do if anything went wrong. 

Bucky looked a bit calmer, comparatively speaking. His eyes were back to their usual blue and he didn’t lick at his fangs as much. Tony looked better as well. He talked and made jokes like he normally would as Bruce tended to the bite marks, even managing to extract a chuckle or two from Bucky. 

Later, Bucky allowed Tony to stay in the communal living room for a movie. By Natasha’s cautious request, she sat closest to Tony while Bucky watched from the kitchen. The team surrounded the brown eyed man, all except Steve. Steve sat beside Bucky and, for a while, it was easy to forget what he’d done. However, once his tongue swiped over his pointed teeth did he bring himself to talk to Bucky.

“ I have a question.”, Steve turned to Bucky. The brunet reluctantly took his eyes off of the back of the couch and turned to the blond.

“ Yeah?”, he asked casually.

“ You like Tony, right?”

“ You’re quick.”, Bucky answered with a deadpanned expression.

“ Do you love Tony?”

Bucky didn’t answer. Steve waited, holding his breath, his chest closing in on itself. Please, for the love of God, say something.

“ More than anybody.”

Steve could breathe again. 

Now came the hard part.

“ Then why do you keep him up there?”, Steve tried to hide the way he flinched at Bucky’s sharp switch of face. His relaxed, almost happy, expression was suddenly gone and replaced with a tight brow and a lips that turned to a flat line.

“ Why is that any of your concern? Did Tony say something?”

The only sounds that followed were the sounds from the movie. No one on the couch showed any signs of hearing their conversation.

“ Not exactly.”

Bucky looked forward again. He knew what Steve wanted to say and he knew he needed to change his ways for Tony’s sake. They spent the rest of the night in silence and when the movie ended, he dragged Tony back up to the penthouse.

—

It wasn’t until a week later that Bucky worked up the nerve to talk to Tony. It was the first day he felt strong enough to walk around. As Tony buzzed around the kitchen making breakfast, Bucky gathered his words.

“ Do you love me?”, he leaned against the kitchen cabinets.

Without hesitation, Tony answered with a broad, proud smile as he continued to cook.

“ Of course, I do.”

“ Are you scared of me?”

There was a brief pause in Tony’s actions before he carried on. Bucky noticed it and wanted to die.

“ No.”, Tony lied. Despite how much he hurt, Bucky continued.

“ Does the team hate me?”

Tony knew they didn’t feel the same toward Bucky as they had before the Dracula incident, but he didn’t want Bucky to be upset.

“ They’re just getting used to everything.”, he cracked open some eggs and purposefully didn’t turn to look back at Bucky’s face.

This wasn't the Tony Bucky fell in love with. The differences were microscopic, but they were there. Bucky didn’t need to ask any more questions to figure out what he needed to change. He walked toward the stove and placed a hand gently on Tony’s shoulders. The way he flinched and drew away from Bucky’s touch didn’t go unnoticed. There was a pause before Bucky spoke.

“ I love you, Tony. I mean it with everything I got. I love you and I’m gonna change. I’m not gonna hurt you anymore.”, his voice was shot and his eyes stung. Tony drew Bucky in for a tight hug.

“ I love you, too.”

Though Bucky didn’t understand why, the words were reassuring. It meant he could change for the better.

—

Three months later, Bucky still struggled with his possessiveness. He was never farther than six feet away from Tony, but he was better. He hadn’t held Tony captive in the penthouse since his promise to him that things would be different, Bruce and Steve had their friends back, and the team wasn’t as weary around Bucky as they had been. Missions were still a bit tricky to figure out, but it was all about baby steps. 

Now, there was no possible way to deny that Tony and Bucky loved each other deeply. It was evident in everything they did. There were mishaps, sure, but mostly by super villains that should have known better. Kidnapping Tony was not as easy or profitable these days and Tony didn’t have to do half the work to escape. 

Maybe, with some work, this could turn out just fine.


End file.
